


The Frozen Heart

by UncommonVillian



Series: The Cold War [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Already established Jelsa, F/M, Force Sensitive Jack, Lightsaber Battles, Original Frozen Setting, Rock Troll Bashing, Sith Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Elsa has waited in fear for too long, now she must control herself to protect the people she loves. With Jack's help, she should be able to control her powers, but there is a looming darkness hiding in the shadows ready to strike.





	The Frozen Heart

_"Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried out, holding her little sister Anna in her arms. "You're okay, Anna. I got you."_

_The King and Queen stormed through the door and looked around the ballroom in utter shock at the winter scene around them. The King in his state of shock gasped, "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"_

_The two rushed for their daughters in the middle of the room. Anna laid unconscious in Elsa's arms and Elsa was terrified by what just had happened. The two were playing when Elsa accidentally hit Anna in the head with her ice blast._

_"It was an accident!" Elsa begged. She held Anna closer and cried, "I'm sorry, Anna."_

_The Queen took Anna from Elsa and held her in her arms and gasped, "She's ice cold!"_

_"I know where we have to go." the King said._

* * *

 

_After traversing across the valley and into the den of the Rock Trolls, the King called out for help. The Trolls, still balled up, rolled from their places and began to surround the royal family. They all stood at attention and were surprised to see them there. Their chieftain, an aged Troll they called Grand Pabbie, slowly approached the King as he knelt down._

_"Your Majesty." the chieftain greeted. He took Elsa's hand, somehow knowing that they were here about her powers, and asked, "Born with the powers or cursed?"_

_"Born." the King stammered. "And they're getting stronger."_

_Grand Pabbie asked to see Anna and the Queen knelt down before him. He placed his hand on Anna's head and told them, "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."_

_"Do what you must." the King begged._

_"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie used his magic to remove the memories of Elsa's powers from Anna's memories. After doing so, he placed his hand on her head again and said, "She will be okay."_

_"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked._

_"It's for the best." the King said._

_"Listen to me, Elsa." Grand Pabbie said. "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it..."_

_He then uses his magic to show a silhouette of Elsa as an adult, performing her magic in front of a crowd of people._

_"But also great danger. You must learn to control it."_

_The crowd then began to become hostile with her as she pleaded._

_"Fear will be your enemy."_

* * *

Elsa looked out from the balcony of her ice palace, over looking the landscape atop the North Mountain, thinking about that horrible day. She played it over and over in her head, thinking about what transpired and what Grand Pabbie's words instilled in her mother and father. Fear will be her enemy, those were his words. Despite having control and having that one disastrous accident, all of a sudden she couldn't control herself. She became more fearful of herself and she was locked away from the world.

Locked away from Anna.

"I'm glad you told me, Elsa." said the young man dressed in a hooded outfit, a combination of Jedi battle robes and combat gear, that stood in the room adjacent to the balcony. His face was concealed in his hood. "For as long as I have known you, I've been wondering why you were so fearful. Now I know why."

"Why didn't you ask me before?" Elsa asked.

"Because I couldn't pressure you." he said walking through the balcony threshold. He stood behind her and softly caressed her exposed shoulder. He said to her, "I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable."

"You're so good to me, Jack." she said. She turned to face him and chuckled at his hood, telling him, "Take that silly thing off."

"Why?" he asked.

"It hides your handsome face."

Complying, Jack slipped his hood off, showing his pale skin, blue eyes, white hair and thin smile. She slid her hands onto his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Whenever she was in his arms, she felt the happiest and the safest.

"Elsa," Jack said in a soft but concerning tone. "Grand Pabbie was wrong to tell you those things. The way you described your abilities before the accident, you had full control. He instilled fear into you."

"But I hurt Anna." Elsa replied.

"It was an accident. A very dangerous accident, but an accident. Because he said that, you became afraid of your powers."

Elsa wanted to argue for Grand Pabbie, but she knew Jack was right. Though she nearly killed Anna, it was still an accident. They saved Anna, but Elsa was left in isolation because of that one mishap. As she pondered her life, she thought that all the times she lost control was when she was afraid and the times she had control, she was happy. Fear was her greatest enemy, after being afraid of her own powers, they turned against her. Just mere hours ago, she let go and in one icy blast, she created a whole ice palace into a mountain. Alone in her room for many years and she froze the room uncontrollably, caused snowfall and left icicles hanging from the ceiling. It only got worst when Anna would knock on her door to ask if she wanted to build a snowman. All of this was the Troll's fault.

Wanting to look back out to the snowy landscape, she turned back out. Jack still had his arm around her and he laid his chin on her shoulder. He reached out with his hand and flakes and dust of snow flurried from his fingertips, just like Elsa could do. He nuzzled his cheek against her and said, "If only I found you sooner."

Chuckling, Elsa said, "You were a boy when you found me. Using what Force abilities you had at the time to fly up to my window."

"I could feel your fear." he said holding her closer. "I could feel so much sorrow. I couldn't let you be alone."

"You begged me to go to Tython with you." Elsa smiled as she remembered the day Jack excitingly asked her to come away with her.

"You didn't even know there were other worlds out there." Jack said as reached up with the hand he held out and wrapped it up her chest and held her shoulder. "I wanted to take you away from all this pain you felt. I wanted to save you."

Elsa leaned against him and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"But," Jack sighed. "I know you love Anna so I couldn't take you away from her."

"You're a good man, Jack." Elsa said as she continued to nuzzle in his arms, and she was right. The moment he was knighted in the Jedi Order, he came right back to Arendelle to help her. Upon returning, he found her in her castle alone. He was amazed by all that she could do. He was entrenched in her beauty as he saw her in a state he had never seen her before. She was the happiest she had been in so long.

The sun was setting and the two went back inside, the doors closing behind them. Jack took a look around the room, still amazed by what Elsa could do. The entire room was intricately designed and it would take the breath of any designer away. He had visited many worlds in his time with the Jedi, but no architect could rival that of what she could do. Imagine what she could do if he took her to Hoth.

He sensed a presence. He looked back to the door, feeling the person begin their travels up the mountain. He smiled and Elsa looked back to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked to her and said, "Your sister is coming."

"What?" Elsa asked, now scared and moving back. "No, she can't come here!"

"Elsa, calm yourself!" Jack said as he held her arm. "You can't be afraid. This is why you lost control."

Elsa was still nervous, but she agreed.

"Breathe." he said to her. "Just breathe."

She softly nodded and took deep breaths. She slowly felt her anxiety begin to fade away. It was her fear that caused her to hurt Anna all those years ago and nearly got her killed a few hours ago in the ballroom during her coronation. After calming down, Elsa said, "I feel much better. Thank you, Jack."

"Now, there is something I need you to do when she gets here." Jack told her. "And it's going to be very difficult, but I need you to do it."

"Anything, love." Elsa said with conviction.

"I need you to tell her the truth." Elsa was about to protest, but Jack stopped her, "She deserves to know. Elsa, I love you, but there is only so much I can do. Anna can help you too and I know she wants to. I can feel it in her. She loves you so much and she's worried about you."

"What if I mess up again?"

"You won't. I believe in you. Besides, you can finally introduce me to her." Jack joked.

"Oh, and are you saying you want me to introduce you to someone who could probably take you away from me?" Elsa joked back.

"Well the way you talk, she's already got someone in line." Jack replied with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, him." Elsa groaned. "But, seeing my handsome Jedi could change her mind."

"This Jedi isn't going anywhere." he said as he caressed her cheek. He gave her a light kiss on her lips and vowed, "I promised I'd take care of you, and I'm not going to abandon you."

"I know." she smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up to the sunrise in her eyes. She felt Jack pressed against her back with his arm around her as he continued to sleep. She was very thankful that he could tolerate the cold like her because he slept without his shirt on. The sunlight woke him too and he groaned as he began to slowly wake up. The two sat up in the bed, the frame made of ice and the mattress made of snow. She rubbed her eyes and he stretched as they began to slowly recuperate. She looked up at him, admiring his well sculpted body. He took notice and winked at her, causing her to blush.

The two dressed and were about to discuss what to do while they stayed here when there was a knock at the front gate. The knocking was followed by the sound of the gates opening. Elsa looked up at Jack, nervous because they both knew who it was. To reassure her, he nodded and placed his hand and the back of her head. He moved her closer and nuzzled his forehead against hers. He let her go and she slowly walked away.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice echoed through the palace. "It's me! Anna!"

Anna then began to slip about on the icy floor. She regained her footing and held herself in place.

"Anna." Elsa called out as she walked out to the foyer. Looking down from the top of the staircase, she smiled at her little sister, happy to see her.

"Whoa! Elsa, you look...different!" Anna gasped. "It's a good different! And this place...it's amazing."

"Thank you." Elsa chirped. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Anna said as she climbed up the stairs, trying to keep her footing. As she moved closer, Elsa felt nervous again, but she remembered Jack's words. She wished he wasn't hiding and at her side right now. "If I'd have known..."

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Elsa reassured her. She wanted to stay away, but she had to face her fears and she ran down towards Anna and held her so she wouldn't fall. The two sisters looked at each other for a moment, this being the closest they've been in a long time. Elsa took this time, feeling more comfortable than before, and told Anna, "There's something I need to tell you."

Jack listened in, smiling brightly as he listen to Elsa tell Anna the truth about what happened all those years ago. Despite all her fears, Anna swore that she didn't blame Elsa for anything and that she wanted to help. Jack could feel Elsa becoming more and more calm and placid as Anna professed her desire to help. Jack knew that this would happen. Then there was the sound of Olaf cheerfully entering the palace. Jack took a liking to the little talking snowman.

"Now isn't that a pleasant little sight." Jack felt a dark presence appear in the room he was hiding in. He recognized it all too well and gripped his lightsaber. The sinister voice said to Jack, "Looks like she finally conquered her fear, but I can change that."

"You stay away from her, Pitch." Jack growled.

"Or what?" asked the dark figure in Sith robes that came into the room from the balcony. Pitch was tall with grey skin and slicked back spiky black hair.

With a loud shout, Jack pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated its blue blade, charging the Sith Lord. Pitch pulled his crimson saberstaff out and the two engaged in a fierce duel. Though Jack was younger and agile, Pitch was very acrobatic in his sword play.

The sound of the clashing lightsabers was heard down with Anna and Elsa.

"What's that sound?" Anna asked.

Elsa began to breathe heavily, knowing about lightsabers and knowing that Jack would only draw his in case of any danger.

"Anna, you need to leave." she gasped.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked but watched as lights flashed about through the transparent ice walls of the interior stairwell in combination to the sound of the blades clashing.

Elsa recognized the blue of Jack's lightsaber, seeing it so many times, but she didn't recognize the red blade, but knew that red was the color of the Sith. Jack told Elsa a great many of times about the Sith and the horrors they created. She was terrified, not of her powers this time, but of the Sith Lord that was fighting her boyfriend. She cried out when Jack was thrown out of the threshold and against the railing. Pitch came out, twisting his staff until it split in two. He brought both blades down towards Jack who blocked them with his lightsaber and gave it his all to keep them from being pressed down on him.

"What's going on?" Anna screamed.

"Anna, get out now!" Elsa ordered, forcing Anna behind her.

Jack lifted his foot up and kicked Pitch off of him back into the room they came from and held his hand out and froze the threshold closed. One of Pitch's lightsabers breached the ice and twisted about to melt it faster. Jack leaped backwards and landed in the middle of the foyer.

"Whoa." Anna said in response to Jack's massive leap.

Jack turned to the trio and ordered, "All of you, get out of here!"

"I won't leave you, Jack!" Elsa cried as she stormed next to him.

The ice then shattered out and Pitch stalked out to the top of the stairs, looking down at Jack and Elsa. Jack looked up at Pitch in anger, but Elsa looked up at him in utter fear and he knew it. Sensing her fear, he licked his lips.

"Elsa, leave now!" Jack demanded.

"Jack." Elsa sobbed as she looked back at him. He looked back at her with a look of determination. She knew that no matter what, Jack was going to face Pitch alone. She also knew if she stayed, she'd be in his way. She kissed him and ordered Anna nd Olaf to follow her outside. It was outside that they met with Kristoff and Elsa asked, "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...we have to go."

Back inside the palace, Pitch leaped from the top of the stairs. Jack leaped up and collided with Pitch and gave him another kick, causing him to fall back. Jack landed on his feet while Pitch slammed to the ground, one of his lightsabers flying from his hand and sliding across to the far end of the room. Pitch began to get back up to see Jack running for him. Jack brought his lightsaber down but was blocked by Pitch's. Pitch forced Jack off and gave him a gust of Force Push. Jack flew back and rolled to his feet. Pitch charged Jack, his lightsaber scrapping against the floor. Jack reached out and gave an ice blast to Pitch's foot trying to stop him, but Pitch gave a tug and the ice shattered. Jack was back to his feet and the two engaged in a duel. Pitch kicked Jack in the face, causing Jack to backflip. Jack landed on his feet and blocked Pitch's strike.

"Elsa, we have to go!" Elsa called out as she rode on Sven with Kristoff.

"I can't!" Elsa cried out, ready to run back up the steps to her castle. "I can't leave him behind!"

"Who is he? What makes him so special that you'll go back for him and not come back with me?"

Elsa felt a slight sting when Anna asked her that. She should have known that Anna would hold some resentment after choosing to go back for Jack. Despite agreeing to leave, she felt like she would be leaving him to die. She just couldn't abandon Jack, but she couldn't betray Anna. Elsa looked back up to the gates, then back to Anna. What should she do?

There was the sound of the gates opening and the lightsabers clashing that got everyone's attention. Elsa looked up to see Pitch backhand Jack in the jaw, causing him to fall back and roll to the edge of the balcony. Jack rolled off and gripped the ledge.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed, getting Pitch's attention. Pitch ignored Jack and began to walk down the stairs. Elsa gave him an ice blast, but he blocked it with his lightsaber. She gave him another one and he just batted it away with his hand. He was getting closer and closer and she began to back away, tripping on her dress and falling back down the stairs.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, jumping off of Sven. Pitch was looming over Elsa, but Anna jumped in front of him. Elsa regained her composure to see Anna standing over her, Pitch towering over them.

"Anna, run!" she cried out, but Anna stood still. She only watched in horror as Pitch gave a swipe of his hand, causing Anna to fly off into a tree. Pitch looked back down at Elsa, his sinister smile plastered across his face. He was about to strike when a snowball hit him in the face.

"Hey, gruesome!" Kristoff called out, throwing another snowball. "Pick on someone your own size!"

He threw another one, but Pitch just dodged it and began to stomp after Kristoff. Using Kristoff's distraction, Elsa crawled over to the unconscious Anna. She feared the worst but began to relax when she saw her breathing.

Jack was still gripping the edge of the balcony, but he managed to climb over to the steps and reach his foot up to use them for support to pull himself back up. He still had his lightsaber in hand so he activated it and ran down the stairs. He found Elsa sitting next to Anna and he went to check on them. He placed his hand on Anna's forehead to check her condition and found she was just knocked out, nothing too serious. He looked to Elsa and asked, "Where's Pitch?"

Kristoff ran through the forest with Pitch only stalking him through the trees. Kristoff hitting him with snowballs insulting and wanted to savor the chase. Kristoff kept running until he came to a cliff. He looked down and saw the deep fall into the chasm. He turned to face Pitch again, who was only a few yards away from him.

"There's no where to run now." Pitch said, swinging his lightsaber about. He slowly walking towards Kristoff, who stood stone strong and courageous in the face of death. When he was only half a foot in front of Kristoff, Pitch reached his blade up to his face and said, "Your bravery is admirable. I'll remember that when I cut out your heart."

Pitch then flew off to the side, flipping in the air then landing with a thud. Kristoff looked to see Jack running his way. Still looking at Pitch, he stopped in front of Kristoff. He turned and told him, "Get the girls out of here."

He charged Pitch again and the two continued to duel. Kristoff, agreeing to help, left to find the girls. He made his way back to the palace steps and whistled for Sven. Sven ran out from hiding and joined Kristoff as the two met with Elsa, holding Anna in her arms. Before she noticed them, Elsa said to Anna, "You're okay, Anna. I got you."

"Hey!" Kristoff called to them. Kristoff slid across the snow on his knees next to them and asked, "Is she alright?"

Elsa was still panicking, but she told him, "She's just knocked out. We need to get off the mountain."

"I'll carry her." Kristoff said as he took Anna in his arms and climbed onto Sven. Elsa joined him and Sven took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Olaf called out as he came out from hiding, running then jumping onto his stomach as he slid down the mountain with the others.

Coming up the mountain was Prince Hans with his band to search for Anna and Elsa. They looked about the forest to see if they could find any sign of the sisters, but the snow storm covered Anna's tracks so they had to follow the normal path in hopes of finding them. The forest was silent as they marched on, Prince Hans keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly through the thicket, he heard the sound oh hoof beats. He drew his sword and continued to listen. The beats were getting closer, but they stilled sounded distant. He looked around and saw Elsa, Kristoff and Sven riding off in the distance, Anna in Kristoff's arms.

"There!" Prince Hans charged, his horse galloping off towards them. His men followed after him, charging through the forest after the reindeer. Hoping to slow them down, he called out, "Hey, over here!"

Kristoff and Elsa looked back to see the band behind them and Kristoff told Sven to slow down. Sven came to halt and turned to face Hans' group as they gathered around them. Hans looked down at Anna in Kristoff's arms.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We were attacked." Kristoff said. "There was this man, some wizard. He attacked us."

"He's called a Sith Lord." Elsa told everyone. "He's very dangerous."

"Where is he?" Hans asked.

"You can't face him." Elsa said. "He's too powerful."

Ignoring Elsa's warning, Hans ordered his men into the forest to search for Pitch. He climbed off his horse and walked over to Kristoff and held his hand out, saying, "I'll take the princess back to Arendelle. The queen as well."

Kristoff was hesitant, not knowing who he'd be handing Anna and Elsa to. He didn't know what it was, but there was something to this man that seemed off to him. He just didn't feel comfortable handing them over.

"I'll take them back." Kristoff told Hans.

"I said I'll take them." Hans demanded.

Before Kristoff could protest, Elsa stopped him, "Please. You've already done so much for us. You need to hide before Pitch finds us."

Kristoff looked back, wanted to say no, but he knew this was a losing battle. He looked down at Hans and held Anna out to him. Hans took Anna and Elsa dismounted. Kristoff looked down at Anna before commanding Sven to take off. Elsa and Anna were left alone with Hans. Hans turned from Elsa and walked over to a tree. Elsa watched him in confusion as he laid Anna against the tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Hans gripped his sword and pulled it towards Elsa. She gasped as he moved towards her with his blade moving towards her face. She looked at the blade, then back to his face. He was grinning at her.

"This is my opportunity." he said. "With you out of the way, I can marry Anna and have the throne to myself."

"What?" Elsa gulped.

"Yes." he chuckled. "She's so madly in love with me that she'll believe that this 'Sith Lord' of yours found you and killed you. All I have to do is wipe the blood from my blade and I'm in the clear."

"I won't let you do this!"

"What will you do? Freeze me and have to explain to your dear sister why her fiance is dead? Like she'd believe that I tried to kill you."

"I will now." Hans turned to see Anna standing behind him. She threw a punch in his face and he stumbled back in pain. She ran over to Elsa and grabbed her hand so they could run. Unfortunately, they weren't aware that they were at the end of a box canyon and Hans recovered, rubbing his chin. They were trapped.

"For that, you'll both die." he growled, holding his sword out.

Before moving forward, Jack appeared out of no where and cut Hans' sword in half with his lightsaber. He jumped in front of Elsa and Anna, pointed his lightsaber at Hans and warned him, "Touch them and I'll kill you."

"Jack!" Elsa cheered, happy that he was still alive.

"What sorcery is this?" Hans demanded as he looked at the seared metal of his sword, cauterized from the lightsaber.

Knowing that there was an easy way out of this, Jack lowered his lightsaber and waved his hand, saying, "You'll forget this and go home."

"I'll forget this and go home." Hans repeated in a trance. With that, he turned back to his horse and galloped back to Arendelle.

With Jack alone with Anna and Elsa, he deactivated his lightsaber and turned to face the two. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack and sighed in relief over him being safe and appearing to have no injuries.

"Elsa?" Anna interrupted. Elsa and Jack looked at her and she asked, "You mind telling me what this is all about?"

Elsa didn't know where to begin. Jack had secretly came to visit her in her time of isolation and Anna had no idea, no one did. She was shut off from the world with Jack being the only exception. She always told Anna to leave her alone, but she let Jack in. She thought that was more than degrading to poor Anna.

"Anna," Elsa said, a slight sense of fear in her voice. "This is Jack. He's...my boyfriend."

Anna shifted her eyes back and forth between Jack and Elsa, processing what was just told to her.

"Boyfriend?" Anna asked, Elsa nervously nodding in response. After a moment of silence, she asked, "How...long have you two known each other?"

"For about five years." Elsa said, "Give or take a month or two."

Anna said nothing, just continued to look at the two. Jack was obviously nervous about this, but he had to stay strong. He had no idea what Anna would do if he made any sudden movements.

"Five years?" Anna asked. Elsa and Jack nodded in unison. Give the two one last glance, gave a sneer and said, "And here I thought you were going to say you just met. This would have been perfect for me to throw that 'you can't marry someone you just met' thing right back in your face."

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked.

"Hey, a proposal for marriage isn't the same thing as asking someone to be your girlfriend." Jack replied. "Besides, I haven't proposed yet."

"Yet?" Elsa asked. Jack stammered in response.

"Elsa." Anna broke their awkward moment up. "How did you two meet?"

After a moment, Elsa told her, "He came to my window one night and offered to help me. I wanted to regain control so badly so we could be together again. I just couldn't but he never gave up on me."

Jack and Elsa looked lovingly at each other.

"That's when I knew I loved him." she said looking back to Anna. Again feeling guilty, she told Anna, "But I tried my best so I could stop letting you down. It's just...I couldn't get it."

Anna crossed her arms and looked to Jack, who tensed up under her glare. She looked back to Elsa, who looked away in shame. Anna rolled her eyes and reached for Elsa's hand. Elsa looked to see Anna smile at her.

"Silly." Anna chirped. "If you had told me before, I..." She gave Jack another look before looking back to Elsa. "...We could have helped you."

"But, I promised not to tell." Elsa replied, confused by Anna's response.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later. I just wish you told me before. But I promise that I'll always be by your side."

"Oh, Anna." Elsa smiled as she held Anna in a loving embrace.

"Hey, I'm still here." Jack smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"So does this mean I have a brother in law?" Anna asked.

Before anyone could continue, Sven's hoof beats came right up to them, Kristoff still riding on him.

"Uh, we have a bit of a problem." Kristoff said. "That tall, dark and ugly guy, I just saw him slaughter that group that we just ran into."

Anna gasped from the shocking news. Jack took her hand and told her to mount Sven. He then picked Elsa up in his arms and said, "We need to get Arendelle. My ship is there and I can radio for help."

"Radio?" Olaf came sliding out of no where.

"I can't explain now, but I know everyone's in terrible danger." Jack said. He looked to Kristoff and said, "I'll meet you back there. May the Force be with you."

With that, Jack leaped up into the air and took flight with Elsa in his arms. Everyone else just watched in awe of the Jedi's amazing abilities.

* * *

Back at the ice palace, Pitch walked through the front gates and looked about the room. He caught his lightsaber that was lost in the battle and reached out. It flew up and right into his hand. Pulling out his other lightsaber, he clicked the two together and twisted them closed and clipped it to his belt. He stood straight and said out loud, "The girl is useless to us. I can sense her control over her powers now."

He turned back to the entrance, there was a small boulder in the middle of the threshold. It rolled opened to reveal Grand Pabbie, who was only looking up at Pitch. Pitch walked right over to the elder troll and knelt down.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"


End file.
